


Below the Alpine

by itisjosh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke is a good girlfriend, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, lexa deserved better, titus is a bitch ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Lexa has nightmares - Clarke helps her through them. It gets easier the more time she spends with Clarke.





	Below the Alpine

**Author's Note:**

> celadon city - below the alpine was the inspiration for the title! definitely go check it out! uwu

_Lexa can see the gun pressed to Clarke's temple, blood pouring down the side of her face as she screams out for Lexa to save her. But the Commander can't, she's stuck in place, her limbs have turned to stone, and she can't move and Clarke is going to die because of it because of_ her _and Titus is there smiling and grinning and then his throat is ripped out-_

Lexa gasps, launching herself off of the bed, her hand clutching at the base of her throat. Her head snaps to the left, and Clarke..isn't there. Clarke _isn't there_. She doesn't hear herself scream, but she knows that she does, because _that's_ when Clarke shows up, sketchbook in hand. "Lexa?" The woman frowns, making her way towards the bed. Lexa isn't quite sure she can form words, mostly because her throat is seizing up. She can feel tears running down her cheeks, and she has to look down. "Hey, Lexa," Clarke sounds like she's frowning. She probably is - Lexa couldn't save her in time. "Lexa, what's wrong, baby?"

"I.." the Commander isn't used to hearing that. She _still_ isn't used to it. "I had a nightmare. That's..that's all. It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," Lexa feels the bed dip under Clarke's weight, and then she feels Clarke, hugging her from behind. "Wanna talk about it?" No. She does _not__._

"..you were..being tortured," she whispers. "And Titus was the one doing it to you," an ache in her stomach reminds her of where _she_ was shot. Not Clarke. Clarke was fine, but Titus shot _her_ instead. "He was trying to kill you, and you were screaming my name, but.." she swallows. "I could not reach you. I wasn't able to move, and then..then Titus was killed, and there was just," Lexa pauses. "_So_ much blood." She squeezes her eyes shut, letting Clarke pull her closer to her.

"Oh, Lex," Clarke sighs. "I'm sorry."

"I should be apologising," Lexa shakes her head. "I couldn't save you."

Clarke makes a noise, which in turn makes Lexa look up at her. "Lexa, _no_. Don't you dare say sorry for that, or I swear to god, I will throw out your candles."

"Those are a vital light source!" Lexa protests. They've had this conversation _many_ times. No, Lexa does not care about the candles that much. But they light up her tower, and candles are _expensive_, even if she is the Commander. Clarke seems to have the idea that Lexa's candles are important to her. They aren't. Well, not _really_. "And..I am sorry, however. It just feels..it just feels like, whenever you need me most, sleeping or awake, I am _never_ there. The Mountain? I left you. I have left you so many times..I can't do it again, Clarke." The blonde pulls her even closer, and Lexa can feel her heart racing. At least, she thinks it's Clarke's - she isn't sure. 

"Lexa.." Clarke mumbles into her neck. "That was..a long time ago. It was a shitty thing to do, yeah, but it's over. I know you regret it, because you've told me that. I love you, and I wouldn't ever change it. You've been here for me..for _months_, now, Lex. I know you wouldn't do it again. Would you?" Lexa frowns. 

"No, of..of course not. I.."

"See?" She interrupts. "You've got nothing to worry about, babe. Now. It's like, four more hours until dawn. Let's go back to sleep, alright? I'll be right here. Not going anywhere." 

Lexa smiles, letting Clarke move away from her as she lays back down. "What were you doing?"

"Oh," Clarke smiles, laying directly next to her. "I was..drawing."

"Specifically?" She asks. 

"You are _demanding_," the blonde laughs. "My friends. Raven, Bell, Octavia, Murphy. My mom. You. Wells. I was just..feeling a little nostalgic, I guess. I kind of miss them." Lexa lets Clarke snuggle into her side, frowning just a little.

"We could always go back to Arkadia," she offers. "Or we could send word for them to come to us. Whatever you want, Clarke, I'll be by your side. I promise."

"I know you will," Clarke mumbles. "I know you will. And..I'd like that. Going back to Arkadia. Not for forever, but just..just to visit. Maybe I'll formally introduce you to my mom." Lexa raises an eyebrow. 

"But..Abby and I have already met." 

"Yeah, but back then, you weren't my girlfriend," Lexa flushes at the word. Trikru never had that word. If you were.."dating", you were simply _their's_. And they were yours. There were never really a lot of words for it, but..Lexa finds herself liking the word "girlfriend" more and more. "You're basically part of my family, now."

"My parents would like you," Lexa responds. It's been forever since she's thought about them. "My father, especially. You both had a sense of doing the impossible."

"Oh?" Clarke smiles up at her, and Lexa has never felt warmer. "What did I do that was impossible? Wait, what did _he_ do?"

"Won my mother's heart," she laughs, softly. She remembers her parents talking about how difficult it was for her mother to call her father her's. How difficult it was for her father to ever tame that wild heart of her's. And even then, he didn't. Not fully. Her mother was always going to be unpredictable, always free, and always unruly. It was just how it was. "And you, Clarke Griffin," she smiles, moving closer to Clarke. "Led your people. Destroyed the Mountain that caused so much agony and pain. And..you've won me." Lexa kisses her, and Clarke doesn't hesitate. She remembers, months ago, when this was only in her dreams. When she couldn't kiss Clarke whenever she wanted. Lexa doesn't think she'll ever be able to go back to that time.

"Ai hod in yu," Clarke mumbles against her. "I love you, so much, Lex."

"I love you too, Clarke."

"Now," she murmurs, eyes clearly struggling to keep open. "Go to bed, Lex. I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Lexa believes her, and closes her eyes.

This time, her dreams are filled with images of her and Clarke, happy and safe. 


End file.
